


Blanket of Clouds

by goodasscheesecake



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Inspired by Fanart, M/M, Post Mpreg
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-19
Updated: 2019-05-19
Packaged: 2020-03-07 16:47:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18877192
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goodasscheesecake/pseuds/goodasscheesecake
Summary: In the last 72 hours, Hanzo’s taste in music shifted greatly. Once a fan of classical music from the West, contemporary music from his home, and the secret records of American Western stored in his chambers, they all soon became replaced with—“There, there, my love, shh, shh, shh.”—the piercing cries of his newborn daughter.[inspired by @/electricthadeus's art on twitter]





	Blanket of Clouds

**Author's Note:**

> for @/electricthadeus and her amazing [art](https://twitter.com/electricthadeus/status/1071245771436109824)

In the last 72 hours, Hanzo’s taste in music shifted greatly. Once a fan of classical music from the West, contemporary music from his home, and the secret records of American Western stored in his chambers, they all soon became replaced with—

“There, there, my love, shh, shh, shh.”

—the piercing cries of his newborn daughter.

In the same arms he once used to strangle, maim, incapacitate, _kill_ : he cradled her ruddy face close, peppering her with kisses, taking in as much of her new baby scent as he possibly could. A single tear broke from the dam in his eyes, sparkling on her cheek as he pulled away from yet another kiss he could not help but give.

“What strong cries my girl has!” He set her to rest against his neck, cries muffled as she felt the warmth of his skin envelope her. “And knows how to calm, strong and clever girl.” His heart beat strongly to soothe her cries, his arms securely wrapped around her fragile body to wrap her in his scent.

Exhaustion and fatigue plagued Hanzo, his reluctance of letting nurse maids or waitstaff care for his daughter more than a vague paranoia in his sleep deprived mind. She was _his_ : pride and joy, residual pain, reason to go on.

She would know nothing but love, and he would fight to keep it that way.

A knock at the door broke the serenity in the room. Hanzo drew the baby closer to himself, pressed impossibly close and warm. Nothing would take her from the cocoon of his arms, _nothing_. “Enter.”

The maid’s words flew over his head. He heard simple terms, words about the elders requesting his audience. Nodding when appropriate, he never once looked up from his daughter’s sleeping face, counting her eyelashes repeatedly until the maid finally exits as quietly as she entered. Without looking away from his heart in his arms he stands, swaying in place despite the baby’s calm temperament. A smile overtook his face as she blinked her still watery eyes at him, a relatively new expression that felt nothing but natural on his face since he first laid eyes on her. Butterfly kisses pepper her face, the slightest movement of Hanzo’s lips veiled expertly.

“My heart beats for you, my love. Let’s set the pieces to play, shall we?”

After a final check to of her nappy, Hanzo stood and began making his way to the Elders. If they desires to see him so soon after birth, then they should not be surprised or irritated in his decision to bring his child along with him.

 

* * *

 

It took a few meetings, more difficult to navigate conversations with people even more difficult, and the sincere interest in everything his daughter did before his plan finally gained momentum.

Every meeting he attended with his daughter in tow. Rarely would he ever look away from her, missing entire passages of discourse and failing to understand the ever more pressing news of the Clan’s business endeavors. Every summons he answered as a pair, his silhouette permanently changing to include his daughter bundled in his arms. It drove the elders mad with well restrained fury every time they looked up to see the now common sight. Many times he would either interrupt or simply walk out to attend to his daughter’s cries, more often than not not bothering to return.

With every passing day Hanzo felt the ire grow amongst the elders. With a careful eye he caught the looks passed amongst them, the thoughts forming in their head that their kumicho no longer put the Clan above anything else, doubt and thinly veiled disgust as common a look on their faces as the adoration painted on his own.

His plan came together more smoothly than he ever could have anticipated.

It came to a head a few days before his daughter’s one month milestone.

His once daily summons began coming once every few days, more and more days spacing each visit until finally an entire week passed without any disturbance on their part. It took a few more days for Hanzo’s suspicions to come to rest, and by the sixth week of being a parent, Hanzo breathed his first free breath since as long as he could remember.

The elders put him out to pasture, so to speak, and he would take every newfound freedom he could to set the next part of his plan in motion.

 

* * *

 

“That concludes today’s briefing, thank you all for your time and input.”

No sooner did the head elder dismiss the group than a knock caught them by surprise. None moved to answer or open the door, instead reeling back when the door opened a second later. Hanzo stood at the doorway, baby sling pressed against his chest as his eyes scanned the room, but not meeting any eyes. His eyes landed on a cabinet at the far end of the chamber and entered the room only then, keeping his head low as every head turned and followed his movement. Only as he moved back out of the room did he address the elders. “Excuse the interruption, elders. I must have forgotten one of the child’s pacifiers here.”

Confusion and a healthy serving of disdain met his eyes as he exited the way he came. The disappointment rolling off of them followed Hanzo out the door, releasing a heavy sigh as he closed it quietly behind him. Not a single person in the room looked at him with anything other than muted scrutiny, not a shadow of the previous respect and confidence in him remaining.

He hid his smile in a kiss placed on his daughter’s head.

The pacifier moved from Hanzo’s hands to a passing maid’s, his instructions to discard it confusing but heeded. He had no use for a pacifier after all, had not needed one a single time since his princess’s birth. But the undercover agent masquerading as one of the custodial staff would know what it meant in an instant. But he had nothing to worry about in case that recording device fell through the cracks; every book on the shelf of the cabinet in the elder’s meeting room had been replaced by military grade covert listening devices, their continued presence confirmed during his search for the pacifier.

And now he could do nothing count the days until his princess’s two month milestone.

 

* * *

 

Another explosion sounded off in the distance, the third in fifteen minutes.

His daughter groaned against his bare chest, unsettled by the dull thrum of activity in the air. He pressed her closer to his heartbeat, hoping beyond hope she kept as easily as she had for him thus far. The rafter shook under the weight of a squadron of foot soldiers storming the upper floors, if the yelling indicated anything. Some dust fell from the ceiling in the room, seldom used and barely known amongst anyone in the house outside of Hanzo and a select few.

More shouts echoed up and down the hall just past the walls surrounding him. Hardly any noise could even make its way into the bunker, the mountain of baby and emergency supplies cocooning parent and child while Shimada Castle fell at the hands of Overwatch. Finally, the fruits of Hanzo’s scheming came to fruition just in time.

But he still had one more thing to wait for, and worry began to set in where hope once ran rampant.

The yells and occasional gunfire fell away to an eerie silence. The fighting continued, but deeper in the Castle walls, widening the gap between his world in the room and the ongoing battle. His heart stuttered when silence blanketed the room. What felt like hours crawled by, interrupted only by small sniffles and raspberries passing his daughter’s lips. With nothing more to distract him, he moved for the first time since sneaking his way in before dawn, looking through all the supplies he spent weeks stockpiling and hiding. He wrapped the one blanket amongst dozens he brought for himself around his shoulders, the smell from its original owner still clinging to the soft fabric if he breathed deep enough.

His eyes closed for only a second before two knocks sounded on the hidden door. After five seconds, he coughed an unsteady rhythm only for the door to fall open with an impatient pull.

A wave of relief washed through him at the sight and smell of his mate stepping into the bunker, the usually confident and smooth Blackwatch agent stumbling as he took in what would be considered a serene view under any other circumstance.

“We’ve been waiting for you, Jesse.”

 

* * *

 

McCree waited until the exact moment he saw surrender enter the Shimada elders’ eyes before he made his move to leave his commander’s side. No sooner had he walked backward out of the room did he hear the click of a dozen handcuffs slide closed. Reyes’s voice boomed as he gave his orders for detainment, his clear dismissal of the elders rubbing some of them the wrong way, a few creaky voices spitting curses that went unheard. Gabe and the rest of the team had it under control.

McCree had his own missive to complete.

The old Castle creaked with the sheer number of soldiers stomping through every room to look for any stragglers. McCree ignored them all, slipping undetected in the commotion as he made his way to seemingly no where, his steps guided and sure. Rounding a corner, he made sure nobody had followed him before stopping before a portrait of koi swimming in a pond in the center of the hallway.

Sweat beaded at his forehead, fear thrumming in his throat for the first time since he landed in Japan. He knocked two heavy knocks on the door before he could let doubt and fear take over him. He would not be here if things had not gone perfectly, he reminded himself. He would find what he had been waiting for in only moments. He gulped down a thick knot when no response came, looking up and down the hallway to make sure he counted the frames correctly.

A breath passed and a stuttered series of coughs came from behind the wall.

His body moved before his brain could intervene, scrambling to open the door and enter the hidden room. The door easily gave away under his strength, pulled almost off its hinges in his hurry. He took one step into the room and his eyes immediately fell onto the pair surrounded by pillows and baby bags and blankets. His step faltered, knees buckling as he heard the voice of his mate for the first time in months.Tears filled his eyes when he took in what Hanzo said to him after a brief pause. Emotion he held at bay since stepping foot on the Castle grounds burst from him freely, sobs and hiccups growing louder with every step he took to close the gap between him and his family.

Hanzo said nothing as he made a fool of himself stumbling amongst the supplies, looking like a regal statue with a hint of suppressed glee hidden behind his eyes. Only the baby in his arms made any move the closer McCree got to them.

McCree cleared his throat, a sob and a laugh mixed together to choke him up all the more. A smile stretches his face impossibly wide when he hears Hanzo’s own light hearted sob, eyes sparkling with more than just tears of joy.

Another sob rakes through him when Hanzo offers him the baby held in his arms. His own arms reach out to accept the baby, _his_ baby, grip sure but the smile wavering as he took in every detail he could with his first real look. The smile on his face only grew when their eyes met, his own honey colored eyes staring back at him unwavering. His hold on her only tightened when the full weight of reality settled around him. He realized with a start he had never held something so precious and delicate before.

A coo caught his attention, breaking the staring contest he held with his daughter so he could look at the only other precious thing he had ever held before.

No matter how many times he saw it, Hanzo’s smile would always take his breath away.

His daughter wiggled in his arms, drawing his attention back to the present. Clearing his throat he asked, “What’s her name?”

“I haven’t decided.” Hanzo looked away from McCree to stare down at their daughter’s face, watching how she continued to look at the man holding her. “I wanted her father to be here when I decided.”

They moved toward one another instantly, McCree falling to his knees as Hanzo wrapped his arms around his family. Pressing tear soaked cheeks together, they looked at their child held between their bodies. They moved to look at one another slowly, leaning in softly to press their lips together for the first time in what they knew was entirely too long.

Decisions could wait. For the time being, they reveled in being in each other’s arms once more, content to stay hidden away for as long as they could.

**Author's Note:**

> Loosely based off that scene from Marie Antoinette where she bore a daughter instead of a son they were all anticipating.


End file.
